


Prologue

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: I Want To Be With You [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliffhangers, Crossdressing, Denial, Dinner, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feelings Realization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Psychological Drama, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Requited Unrequited Love, Sedation, Sequel, Shock Collars, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspicions, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Worry, sedatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Stan visits Richie and Eddie and something seems...off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****TRIGGER WARNING FOR EVERYTHING EXCEPT RAPE
> 
> THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY FIC TOO CLOSE, READ IT FIRST FOR CONTEXT. 
> 
> ***RICHIE NEVER HITS EDDIE, HE IS NOT PHYSICALLY ABUSIVE

"Eds, sweetie, come here please." Richie calls out, and Eddie makes haste at locating them in their home. It takes him 2 minutes to find his husband tapping his feet on the floor in the kitchen, and he stills at the doorway when he sees him. He makes a small motion with his finger, and Eddie follows the directions nervously. A firm hand is planted around his waist, and one under his chin as Richie fixes his face to look at him. His smile is uneasy, unhinged, but Eddie doesn't flinch or move. "Where were you, Eds?"

 

"I-I was cleaning the bathroom, it was on my list for today. B-But I came down here as soon as you called, Rich!" He stumbles over his words, afraid of what Richie was capable of. After the stunt he pulled 2 years ago, Eddie knew he was capable of anything. He doesn't wince when Richie turns his head side to side, presumably looking for hickeys or scratches he didn't recognize. He even pulls down his collar, and the little prongs inside of it scrape against Eddie's skin, but he doesn't make a sound.

 

"Hm. Guess your story checks out."

 

"I told you...I'd never cheat on you...sweetie." He breathes, and the words feel like bile as they spill from his lips. Richie smiles at him and strokes his face slowly, using his other hand to pull Eddie flush between his long legs. Eddie just searches his eyes for a sign of anything, but they're desolate too.

 

"Good. Well, I guess I should get to cooking, we have a guest coming over." He beams, and Eddie tries not to let the circles Richie's making on his back soothe him. Eddie nods and tries to back away, but Richie isn't having it. The arm locks him in, and he makes a small squeal, which amuses his husband. "Where are you going?"

 

"Y-you said that you were going to cook, and I--"

 

"Ah, not without my kiss I'm not."

 

And this was the part that Eddie hated the most.

 

Showing Richie affection.

 

He took a deep breath while Richie beckoned for him, then leaned in and pecked his lips, but Richie had other plans.

 

He locked his legs around Eddie's, and used his hand to hold their faces flush together, deepening their kiss.

 

He felt sick,and he tried to hide it, but he was too late. Richie pulls away, pushing them apart, and tilts his head at Eddie. Eddie squirms under his gaze, then he lets out a pitiful chuckle, and Eddie knows he's found out. Richie stands up, but Eddie refuses to move, and that gives him away too.

 

"Move, Eds."

 

Eddie shakes his head furiously, and he can feel Richie's hands clenching around his wrists. "I can't..."

 

"Eds. Move. Our guest won't be happy if we aren't ready when he gets here. He's very impatient."

 

"I-I'll work faster, I promise just please don't make me--"

 

"Edward Tozier," Richie chuckles, looking down and shaking his head. When he looks up, his eyes are wild, and Eddie's heart beats fast. "Are you telling me no?"

 

"Richie--"

 

"Ah. You know, I do everything for you." He growls, grabbing Eddie's wrists and dragging him behind him. Eddie twists and whines, but Richie ignores him for his own narration. "I feed you, I house you, I give you all the affection and attention you need and want, and you just...can't follow _simple_ directions!"

 

They make their way up the stairs, into the bathroom, where Richie pins Eddie against the sink, eyes big and evil as his hand fondles the drawer next to him. "Richie, _please..._ "

 

"Get yourself some water. You don't want to take them dry, do you?" He chuckles, using a long finger to pull out one of the drawers and locate a bottle. Eddie is on the brink of tears, and somewhere, deep down, he knows Richie cares.

 

He knows some part of Richie still has sympathy, still smiles normally, still...loves Eddie.

 

But that Richie is hiding right now, fearful of the Richie that Eddie was forced to marry.

 

He pulls out the pill bottle and shakes it in Eddie's face, a warning. Eddie grabs a cup and turns on the faucet, running cold water into it.

 

Richie pops the cap, snatching Eddie's now free hand, and pouring two pills into it. "They'll make you feel better, Eds." He says in a soft voice, and it make's Eddie's stomach churn how normal he sounds. "I promise."

 

Eddie hiccups with a sob, tossing them in his mouth and drinking the water down, all while Richie stares him down. He can feel them travelling down his throat, and he opens his mouth for Richie to see, who just backs away with a solemn smile.

 

He looks like he's about to say something, but the doorbell rings, and he straightens. "You should answer that. I'm already behind on my cooking." He remarks, placing a gentle kiss on Eddie's forehead, and walking out of the room.

 

Eddie wants to collapse and cry, he wants to scream and punch the wall, but he can't. He can already feel his body getting sluggish from the sedatives, so he just fixes his face in the mirror, smiling falsely at himself, and turns towards the door to exit the bathroom.

 

He carefully makes his way down the stairs, ignoring Richie in the room just behind them, and straightens his shirt before starting on the locks.

 

Once he's undone all 6 of them, he blinks a bit, his vision just a bit blurry, and opens the door with a grin. It falters only slightly when he sees their guest, but the small part of fight that's left in him awakens. He gives Eddie a deadpan look, arms crossed as soft brown curls hang over his eyes, but Eddie still smiles. He moves out of the way, motioning for him to enter.

 

"Long time no see, Stan."

 

"Yeah, it's been awhile. Hope you guys don't mind, but, I told Ben and Bev I'd be coming over too. Mike will be here shortly, he said he was getting gas." Stan remarks, removing his coat and hanging it on the rack near the door. "Where's Richie?"

 

"He's making dinner. I'll let him know what you said." Eddie smiles, his body feeling mechanic and numb, and Stan nods at him, but he can feel his eyes follow him through the room.

 

He steps back into the kitchen, watching Richie's skilled **_awful_** hands chop up some onion. "Stan's settled. He said that he invited Ben, Bev, and Mike."

 

"Wonderful. Motherfucker didn't even think to tell me that _before_ he got here." Richie chuckles, as if moments he go he didn't just threaten Eddie's life. "Oh well, we have enough to go around. You should go change."

 

"What did you want me to wear?"

 

"Hm...how about my favorite outfit?" He smirks, and Eddie swallows hard.

 

In front of other people?

 

In front of their _friends?_

 

Eddie didn't want to do it.

 

He was terrified.

 

But what choice did he have?"

 

"D-Do you want me to dress a-all the way up?"

 

"Hm. What the hell! Sure, why not. Act fast, though. And use gloss, not lipstick. I don't want it staining the glasses and silverware. Oh, and you can tell Stan he's welcome in here while you change, I'll fix him a drink."

 

His eyes are hot, but the drugs won't allow him to cry, so he smiles and nods. "Of course, Richie."

 

"Thanks Spaghetti! Love you!"

 

His voice breaks as he speaks, because he wishes Richie meant that. People like Richie, though, mistake love for obsession. "Love you too."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's life is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guests!!!

Stan feels a little bit more settled when his husband arrives, rushing straight to the door when he sees the car pull up outside. 

 

Richie, of course, hears the door open and saunters into the living room with a big smile. "Hey Lebron!"

 

Mike gives him an apathetic look, rolling his eyes as he wraps his arms around Stan. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that."

 

Richie shrugs, still grinning, and waves his hands in a weird mannerism. "Probably not. But! Make yourselves at home, I'm still cooking some sides, and Eds should be back down...soon." His voice dips at the last word, and Stan could swear he sees the smallest twitch in his eye.

 

"Cool," Stan begins, but the doorbell rings as Richie walks away, who doesn't even turn back around to get it. "I guess I'll get it."

* * *

 

Finally, Richie had set the table full of delicious food, and everyone had arrived except Bev, but still no sign of Eddie. Richie tapped his foot impatiently at the head of the table, and his fingers drummed on the table as his eyes focused on the staircase.

 

"Are you sure he's...okay?" Ben questions, but Richie just gives him a half smile.

 

"I'm sure." He says quickly, and he goes to stand up when the doorbell rings again. "That must be Beverly."

 

"I'll get it!" Comes a miniscule voice, which could be conveyed as Eddie's, from the living room. "I got it."

 

Richie's face settles on apathetic, and he takes his seat again, pulling the chair next to him a bit closer. 

 

The other guests just stare him down, all swinging their necks towards the entryway when they hear a subtle clicking noise.

 

"Wow, Bev must be really dressed up." Stan chuckles, but Richie continues staring, eyes big and wide as the clicking gets louder. 

 

"Yeah I guess we didn't get the...memo..." Mike begins to laugh, but it trails off as he sees Eddie, well...who he  _thinks_ is Eddie Kaspbrak walk through the door, scantily clad and made up. Stan spits out a bit of his water in shock, and Richie laughs for the first time in a while.

 

"H-hey guys." Eddie says quickly, rushing to Richie's side, taking care to pull the bottom of his dress down and cross his legs when he sits down. Behind him comes Bev with the most shocked look on her face, and in behind her is someone Richie hadn't seen in awhile.

 

As soon as he enters, Richie's eyes glue to him, fiery with anger. 

 

"William Denbrough. What a surprise." He cheeses, standing up to meet Bill with a handshake. Bill flinches slightly, but shakes it ultimately, then takes a seat between Bev and Ben across from Eddie. 

 

"Y-yeah, long time n-no see."

 

"Definitely. Well, since we are all together, I guess it's time to eat. I do hope you guys enjoy it." Richie says, as his hand rests on Eddie's leg like it belongs there.

 

By now, the sedatives have Eddie completely subdued, so he doesn't react to the motion, if he even realizes it's happening. 

 

The meal is silent, aside from Richie's choice words to each of the guests, and his interrogation of Bill's life.

 

Eddie would find it weird if he were in his normal state of mind, but right now, he just wants to sleep.

 

"So, Eddie. When did you...?" Bev motions towards his dress, and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, but a firm hand demands him to stay still.

 

"Just a style choice, really. Richie suggested it and...I fell in love with it."

 

"I think he looks gorgeous either way, don't you Bill?" Richie questions, and Bill nods silently, taking another bite of food.

 

"And the collar, around your neck?"

 

"Merely an accessory." He says, and Eddie lowers his head back to his plate. "Very cute though, right?"

 

"Hey Richie, I'm pretty sure Eddie can speak for himself." Stan replies, and Richie's eye twitches again, but he laughs it off.

 

"You're right! Sorry about that. Eds, you go."

 

"I, ah," He fumbles with his words and his vision is fuzzy, his body is getting lighter and lighter, and then he's falling over onto Richie's shoulder.

 

"Eddie? Eds are you okay?" Bill shouts, but Richie stands quickly before him.

 

"He stayed up  _really_ late last night helping me clean and plan dinner, my poor baby is so tired!"

 

"I can help him to the--"

 

"Nonsense, Bill! You're the guest! I'm fully capable of carrying my own husband."

 

"Husband?" Bill whispers, and that's when he sees the small ring on Eddie's finger, and that's when everything starts to make sense.

 

He formulates a plan in his head, then he straightens in his chair and smiles at Richie, who frowns back. "You're totally right. Sorry, Richie. I'm sure we'll be fine, and I hope he feels better."

 

"Me too." He replies with finality, then he's lifting Eddie's limp body out of his chair and carrying him upstairs.

 

Once he's out of earshot, Bill leans into the table and looks at his childhood friends. "We gotta help Eddie."

 

"Help him? I think he's doing fine, Bill."

 

"No," Stan begins, looking at Bill with concern, "He's right. Eddie was the kid in college who woke up early to go jogging at 6am. He wouldn't just...pass out randomly."

 

"Plus, Richie is acting a little weird." Bev mumbles, taking another bite. "More weird than normal."

 

"So...what do we do?" Ben questions, and Bill gives him a small smile.

 

"I have an idea."

* * *

"I guess some people don't learn, do they?" Richie whispers to Eddie, who's out cold in the bed. He strokes his hair as he turns off the security monitor in their bedroom, sighing and standing up. "I really don't want to have to hurt  _all_ of them. And here I was thinking Stan and I were besties!" He pouts, going to his dresser and pulling out the bottom drawer shaking his head. "Then again, he did invite people over without my permission..." He thinks, loading his gun with the proper amount of bullets. "Very rude."

 

He huffs out air and cocks the gun, hiding it in the pocket under his black sweater, smiling at himself in the mirror. "Oh well, Richie. You gotta do what you gotta do to keep Eds. Whatever that may be."

 

He tilts his head at himself, and for a second, his smile frowns, and he feels a bit of remorse. Then, just like that, it's gone, and he's heading downstairs to finish what he should have done years ago.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little cliffhanger fic! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
